


Kyoryuger vs Kyuranger: Bonds Across Time

by CelsiusFate



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelsiusFate/pseuds/CelsiusFate
Summary: A year after the defeat of Don Armage and Jark Matter, the Kyuurangers are getting together for their annual meet-up. When Stinger fails to appear, the others soon learn he's been ambushed on Earth and immediately head there to save their friend. Upon arrival on the planet, the group runs into enemies not of Jark Matter origin.





	Kyoryuger vs Kyuranger: Bonds Across Time

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: One year after the defeat of Don Armage and Jark Matter
> 
> Cameos: This story will feature cameos from previous Sentai teams
> 
> Note: I know Amy ends up with King in Kyoryuger, but for the sake of my story I'm pairing her with Utchy because honestly, I feel they have more chemistry together.

It's been a year since the defeat of Don Armage and his army by the Kyuurangers, and peace was restored to the universe at last. Without a threat to disrupt their daily lives, the Kyuurangers have gone about their own routes now that fighting wasn't a daily part of their lives. Spada's restaurant became a popular hit and he soon found himself achieving his dream of being a famous chef. Raptor would stop by and help out occasionally, but otherwise travelled around with Shou. Tsurugi was busy with his duties as President of the Space Federation. After being crowned King of planet Kaien, he traversed the world with Garu as his companion. Naga and Balance resumed their roles as the BN Thieves to salvage whatever treasures Jark Matter had plundered. Hammie went back to her own planet and became a teacher after attending university, while Champ became the undefeated champion back at the robot ring.

Everything was perfect.

Spada was expecting everyone to gather at his restaurant for their long awaited reunion after a year.

"I wonder if the others will show up," Raptor said worriedly, adjusting her glasses with one hand.

"They will. We made a promise after all," Spada replied cheerfully as he set the table with food he had just prepared that morning.

"Spada! Raptor!" Hammie and Champ entered through the front door of the restaurant.

"Guys!" Spada smiled brightly at his friends while Raptor ran over to Hammie and hugged her.

"Glad to see you're still in business," Champ joked, patting Spada on the shoulder a few times.

"I'm an excellent chef, thank you very much."

Everyone laughed at Spada's remark.

"What's so funny?" Kotaro asked curiously, the laughter attracting his attention as he walked in with Shou and Tsurugi.

"Commander!" Raptor nearly tackled Shou to the ground as she pounced on him to give him a hug.

"I'm not your commander anymore. Save it for when you see Stinger," Shou said with a chuckle, hugging the android back enthusiastically.

"Made it just in time!" Lucky declared loudly as he waltzed in through the door with Garu, Balance, and Naga.

"That leaves Stinger. Has anyone spoken to him at all? It's not like him to be late," Hammie said worriedly.

Everyone glanced around but they all ended up shrugging their shoulders. Just then their Seiza Blasters went off and the others gathered around Lucky as he answered the call. Stinger's beaten face emerged from the message, alarming the Kyuurangers as they tried to figure out what happened.

"Stinger?! What happened? Are you alright?" Lucky asked urgently.

"I've been ambushed on Earth while heading back to you guys. There's something wrong here, I can sense a evil presence lurking."

"Is it Jark Matter?" Shou inquired.

"I don't know. You guys need to get here as soon as you can," Stinger's transmission was interrupted when he was attacked from behind by a mysterious assailant. Stinger tried his best to fend off the assault, but his injuries hindered him from fighting to his full potential.

"Hurry!"

The transmission ended.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lucky said before running out the door.

* * *

"It's such a nice day!" Amy stretched her arms over her head and inhaled deeply.

"Indeed Amy-dono, the weather has been pleasant lately."

The two Kyoryugers were on a pleasant stroll through the city after spending time with the others back at Spirit Base. With the defeat of Deboth, things have been rather peaceful and the duo took the chance to reveal their relationship to the others. They were all happy for the two naturally, and Amy breathed a sigh of relief now that she no longer had to keep it a secret.

"Let's go get some pancakes!" she said, pulling on Utchy's arm towards a cafe that caught her eye.

Utsusemimaru chuckled and allowed himself to be led by Amy when people suddenly ran by them screaming. The two looked at one another and Amy stopped a girl to ask her what was going on.

"There's a monster attacking people!" the girl said in a terrified voice.

"Go, get out of here."

Alerting the rest of the team to a potential new threat, the duo ran forward to engage the enemy first and were surprised to see a stranger fighting the monster.

"Who is he?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but he looks like he's injured."

The mysterious warrior struggled under the monster's weapon and his knees buckled underneath. A powerful swing from the monster sent the warrior flying in their direction, and the Thundering Brave somehow caught the warrior in his arms before the latter could hit the ground.

"Woah there," he grunted.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, kneeling next to the Orange warrior.

"W-Who are you?" the warrior coughed, using his scythe to push himself back up.

"You're injured pretty badly. Amy-dono, look after him. I'll handle the monster," Utsusemimaru stood up and pulled out his Zyudenchi.

"Be careful."

Transforming into Kyoryu Gold, Utsusemimaru ran forward and kicked the monster back from where Amy and the warrior were. The transformation the warrior was under cancelled itself, revealing a young male underneath the helmet. The Horned Brave wish she had her first-aid kit on her, or even her butler but neither were around. Instead she tore off a piece of her scarf and used it to bandage the bleeding wound on the man's upper left arm.

"Who are you?" the man repeated again, wincing in pain as she tightened the bandage.

"I'm Yuuzuki Amy, the one fighting is Utsusemimaru, or Utchy for short. We're the Kyoryugers."

"Kyoryugers?..."

"What's your name?"

"S-Stinger," the man replied, groaning when his body screamed in protest to him moving.

* * *

Utchy parried another blow from the monster and swung his Zandar Thunder to the left, slicing it across the chest of his enemy. His opponent let out an angry roar and snapped its hand back, thrusting it forward to land a powerful blow to his chest that sent the Thundering Brave flying.

"You're a touch opponent," Utchy slowly stood back up.

"Kyoryuger! This does not involve you!" the monster said.

"Whether it involves me or not, I cannot allow you to hurt innocent people any further!"

Pulling back his sword to reveal the empty slots within, Utchy inserted three batteries and pumped the handle once. His sword began glowing as he raised it overhead and slashed downward.

"Raiden Zanko!"

To his shock, Utchy's attack was absorbed by the monster via a gem in the center of its chest. The gem glowed bright yellow and the monster unleashed his own attack right back with three times the power. The intensity of the blast knocked Utchy down and the monster moved in to deliver the final blow, but before it could connect, Souji's own attack blocked the energy wave.

"Green Trinity Streizer!"

"Guys," Utchy grunted.

"Need some help Utchy?" King asked with a grin, yanking his friend up onto his feet.

"King-dono, guys."

"Amy explained what happened. Now let's beat this guy back to the prehistoric age. What do you say?" King said.

"I agree."

* * *

The Kyuurangers landed their Voyagers near the signal where Stinger's last transmission was sent. Hopping out of their vehicles and calling them away, the group began looking around for clues as to where their leader could be. Everyone was on edge and suspicious of their surroundings. The last time they were on Earth, Don Armage tried to blow up the planet with Planetium.

Deciding to get a better aerial view, Raptor transformed into Washi Pink and flew into the air.

"I see him!" she shouted, pointing towards the northern area.

Everyone ran towards the direction that Raptor pointed out and saw Stinger being protected by a girl. Lucky glanced to the right and saw what he assumed to be the girl's teammates fighting a monster.

"Is it Jark Matter?" Naga asked, following Lucky's gaze.

"Doesn't matter if it is or isn't. We need to help that team and Stinger," Spada commented.

"Let's go then!"

The team pulled out their Kyutamas and placed them onto their blasters.

"Star Change!"

With everyone transformed and weapons drawn, the team charged forward to engage the strange monster.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_See you all next time_

_Celsius Fate~_

 


End file.
